


Break My Bow, Break My Heart

by starryvagabond



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryvagabond/pseuds/starryvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate didn't only steal his bow, but now she's broken it. Fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break My Bow, Break My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous tumblr prompt requesting a drabble about a time when Kate pissed off Clint. Unbeta'd. Enjoy.

Clint liked to consider himself one of the most level-headed guys in existence. He took everything in stride. Considering the horrible childhood he had, he had convinced himself that if he let himself completely feel anger, he’d end up like his abusive asshole of a father. It was one of his greatest fears in life.

So for the most part, Clint kept his chin up and let things roll off his shoulders and off with the arrow he would shoot into the training dummy.

But then he met Kate Bishop. And suddenly that wasn’t enough.

When she wasn’t off being the second half of the entity that was Hawkeye, she was off with her ragtag gang that was “the Young Avengers”. With the goddamn bow she had stolen from him.

Surprise when she returned home one evening and the bow was broken into pieces. “Hey, bossman, can you fix this?” she asked, holding it out to him.

Clint’s eyes widened as he looked at his bow – his _baby_ – in pieces.

“What the hell did you do to it?!”

Kate sighed, dropping it on the coffee table. “I’m going to take that as a no.”

Clint glared up at the female, anger burning in his blue eyes. “No, you’re supposed to take it as what the hell did you do to my bow?!”

“Oh calm down old man, before you have a heart attack,” Kate said, going into the kitchen to start making coffee since Clint hadn't done so already. “It’s _my_ bow. I got it from you fair and square.”

The pieces of the bow rested in Clint’s calloused hands, and he sighed heavily. The breaks were jagged, like the thing had been broken apart. “I didn’t know stealing was ‘fair and square’.”

Kate rolled her eyes, putting the coffee machine on. “You and I both know I should have won that archery contest.”

That was it. Clint stood up, exhaling out of his nose as he got up. “I’m going out,” he said, taking his bow and going to get his arrowheads out of his bedroom. “You touch anything and I’ll break your arm like you broke my bow.”

He would have felt bad saying that to anyone who wasn’t Kate.

She said nothing, just watching him leave before pulling the full pot of coffee out of the machine and looked down to Lucky, who was gnawing on her dirty shoes. She didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop. “He’s something else, isn’t he?” she asked the dog, though it was more just to the air.

She tried to drink her coffee black. She couldn’t stomach it.


End file.
